(a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a door glass welcome system that may improve convenience for a user and salability by detecting a smart key and then displaying a welcome screen on a door glass when the smart key approaches a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A smart key system may unlock a lock system of a vehicle without touching a smart key to the vehicle. The smart key may unlock the lock system through bi-directional communication with the vehicle, and may allow an engine to be started.
The smart key system includes an electronic control unit (ECU), a receiver, an indoor antenna, and an outdoor antenna. The ECU is combined with many functions that may be selected by a consumer.
The smart key may perform a locking or unlocking function by touching the smart key to a door handle without taking a key out. The smart key may also start an engine by pushing or turning a button without insertion of a key. In addition, the smart key may perform an anti-theft function by installing an immobilizer in which an engine may be started when a password thereof is identical to a password set in the engine. The smart key may further perform a welcome function that illuminates a front of a driver's seat by automatically turning on the light of the vehicle when a person possessing the smart key approaches the vehicle. The smart key may also perform an auto lock function that locks a door of the vehicle after a predetermined period of time when leaving the vehicle without locking the door.
Recently, research has been conducted for improving convenience for the user and salability of the vehicle by displaying a welcome screen on a door glass when the smart key approaches the vehicle. Research has also been conducted for supplying or blocking power according to ascent or descent of the door glass.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosure. Therefore, the Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.